The invention especially relates to a device which can be used together with a self-centering platform and a fitting tool. The platform is rotatable about preferably vertical a rotation axis. A vehicle wheel rim can be fitted, gripped and centered on the platform, together with a tire to be fitted onto the rim.
Before mounting, the upper bead of the tire is placed above the upper edge of the wheel rim; the fitting tool is positionable above the upper bead and can push the bead beneath the upper edge of the rim; during tire fitting the fitting tool acts on at least a part of the circumference of the upper bead (being the bead situated uppermost when the tire is loaded on the platform) of the tire by effect of a rotation of the platform; the device comprises an auxiliary tool which during operation can be associated to a part of the upper bead in order to force that part of the upper bead to remain beneath the upper edge of the rim during the rotation of the platform to carry out the tire mounting.
A device of this type is already known, in which the auxiliary tool comprises a clamp which is couplable to the upper edge of the wheel rim and which is equipped with a screw-locking element destined to interact contactingly with the upper bead. However, a clamp destined to be coupled on the rim of a certain type of wheel is not usually suitable for use with another type of wheel.
Consequently, in order to mount tires on many different types and models of wheels, a considerable number of clamp devices are needed, each having a clamp which is suitable for coupling with each type of wheel.